


Jumping

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Two goes back in time and meets Six on a cliff attempting to jump and saves their life.</em>
  <br/>
  <span class="small"> (OK, so it’s not back in time, but it is back in high school)</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. I've decided that I'm going to do as many of these as I can in a 24 hour period, and possibly connect some of them via high school AU. *headdesk*

Eames began his assent. He was in full gear, harness, rope, even a helmet. The oddest thing that Arthur found about the boy climbing up toward him was that Eames was smoking a cigarette while he climbed the wall, and trying to carry on a conversation.

“Arthur,” Eames purred his name. “Is she really worth it?”

“Who?” Arthur sat as calmly as possible at the top of the ‘cliff face’. “Worth what?”

“Donna, mate.” Eames grunted around the cigarette, using both hands to pull further along. “Is Donna worth killing yourself over?”

“No.” Arthur’s tone said the idea was ridiculous. He reached forward and took the cigarette from Eames’ mouth, put it between his own lips and watched as the other boy sat next to him. “We’re twenty feet up in the gym with floor mats everywhere. I would not be stupid enough to think this would kill me.”

“Fine, then. Is she worth a severe sprain then?” He stole his smoke back. “Is your grief over being dumped worth a few weeks in an air cast?”

“She didn’t dump me, but she’d be worth a sprain. “ He looked over at Eames. “You know you’re not supposed to be smoking on school property, let alone in the building. And smoking’s bad for you.”

“You just inhaled half of this, and you’ve climbed up here with no gear.”

“So if I wear a climbing harness I can smoke wherever I want?”

Eames ignored that, just stared off through the far windows. Eventually, once the silence of school having ended hours ago settled over them, Eames asked, “She figure out that she was your beard?”

Arthur considered protesting, denying, bragging about things he’d done with Donna. In the end he simply reached into Eames’ pocket and lit them another cigarette to share.


End file.
